A Blind World
by Rika-Senpai
Summary: In a land where werewolfs and vampires hate each other so much their willing to start war. Is Kaito going to change that or is he only going to repeat history? it will stay at rate K for now
1. Chapter 1

_**Rika-senpai: Umm hello this is my first time doing this so I would really appreciate if you would give me any advice or tell me if am doing something wrong . Please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloids and others.**_

"_**Do you know your mission?", asked the older vampire.**_

"_**Yes father I understand…",said the small boy.**_

"_**Good! And remember no matter what werewolf's are the enemy!", said his father.**_

"_**Yes understood father…", said the young boy.**_

_**The older vampire looked at his son with his dark black eyes.**_

"_**And with this people will finally look at you as a pure vampire and worthy of my throne", said the older vampire with joy.**_

"_**Yes father I will not disappoint you.", said the little boy.**_

_**The older vampire laughed and patted his son's head.**_

"_**Do you remember the plan?", asked the vampire.**_

"_**Of course father, get in find the kids and kill them in the spot", the young boy said.**_

_**The older vampire was delighted to hear those words coming from his son.**_

"_**You shall make a grand ruler once you get older", he said while he grinned, "Now go my son and bring me their heads!", said the vampire.**_

"_**Make your name be heard through out their kingdom, the great son of the king vampire, Kaito!", he screamed. **_

_**With that Kaito was off to the kingdom of the werewolf's.**_

_**Kaito wasn't in a hurry he had all night to complete his mission. But he was only eight and already he was on his first mission. He envied his younger brother and sister. They were still young and they didn't need to prove themselves. His younger brother was six and his name was Akaito he was average like most vampires. His younger sister was Kaiko and she was only four and already had a mysteries power. Of course Kaito was special he was born with intelligence and power. When he was only six he could already take on his father in hand to hand combat. Of course he hated it he was always looked at as the next hire to the throne and some would look at him as a weakling because of his kindness. He also had to reach the expiations of the older vampires and today he had to prove himself worthy of being the next in line.**_

_**Once he reached the kingdom he looked around for guards. He quickly passed them and made his way to his targets. Kaito had heard that they were twins one was a boy and the other a girl and that they were only four years old. Which made it hard for him to kill them knowing how they were still young and unable to defend themselves. Once he found their room he snuck inside and slowly made his way towards them. They were sound a sleep when they awoke and saw Kaito.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rika Senpai: Ok im still not use to this but hopefully I get use to it . please if ur reading please review**

**Chapter two: ****Beginning **

* * *

"It will be alright!", Kaito whispered to them.

"You will no longer be in this mess up world", he started to pull out his knife.

But he couldn't. he looked at their blue eyes and he dropped his knife, "you guys don't deserve to die at less not like this"

The twins looked at him then the started to laugh. Suddenly the guards started to open the door. Kaito quickly reacted by taking the twins and vanishing.

"CALL THE KING THE TWINS ARE MISSING!", screamed one of the guards.

All kinds of yelling could be heard from outside the kingdom.

"I'm sorry but I had to if I left you guys you would have been killed. So please try and forgive me", Kaito said as he ran further and further away.

After a while the twins had fallen asleep and he finally felt safe. He had started to walk towards a human village it was the only safe place now. Once he arrived he noticed the beautiful sea next to the small village. Suddenly he felt a strong presents of werewolf's. He quickly hid behind a basket and saw two werewolf's looking for the twins.

"Shit". Kaito said beneath his breathe.

A boat had cached Kaito's eyes. It was sitting near the deck and was easy to steal. He quickly ran towards it he put the twins down and broke the chain that kept the boat there. Then he started to petal away until he heard a scream, "THEIF HE IS STEALING MY BOAT SOMEONE STOP HIM!"

Kaito turned to see that the two werewolf's had gotten on their own boat and promised to get the boat back. The werewolf's knew that Kaito had the twins so they petal quickly. Kaito tried his best to dodge the men's boat but kaito was running out of energy.

"I'm sorry it looks like I wont be able to protect you", said Kaito as he felt his tears go down his cheeks.

As the boat got close the twins hit Kaito and went fast asleep. Kaito had wonder why they did that when he felt a sharp pain on his back.

"Shit this is why I hat vampires they never listen!", he could her on of the men say.

"Hey isn't that the vampire king's son?", asked the other.

"Now that you mention it he is!", he said while laughing.

"Wait why would the king send a kid for?", the other guy asked.

"Who cares! Lets just enjoy what we have captured!", he said.

He then stabbed Kaito in his stomach. Then Kaito glared at the the man who stabbed him.

"Look he going to start c-!", but before he could finish Kaito punch him sending him flying, then he looked at the other werewolf.

"Hey kid I wasn't enjoying that", he had start to beg for his life.

Kaito grabbed his face and throw him into the ocean, the he punched a hole in there boat and petal away with the twins.

(10 years pass)

"Hey Kaito can I help you hunt today?", asked Len as he stopped Kaito from moving forward.

"Me too!", said Rin as she threw Len across the room.

Kaito laugh a little and patted Rin's head which caused her to blush a little, " Ok but don't you guys have pratice today?"

"Oh ya will after I'm done?", said Rin.

"Hey I'm here too Rin!", said Len as he pushed Rin back.

"Sure ill wait till you both finish so we can head out", Kaito said.

"ok!", they both ran out heading for Pops house.

After they left a knock came from the door.

"who is it?", asked Kaito as he opened the door.

"Who else?", said Miku as the door opened, "So were are they?"

"oh you just missed them they left for your house", Kaito said.

"eh?", Miku looked disappointed.

"why don't you come in for a drink?", he asked.

"A-A umm n-no thanks oh maybe I'll be able to catch up with them!", Miku said as she ran.

"What's up with her?", Kaito asked himself.

Suddenly he felt a familiar presents. He quickly turned around to only be pushed down.

"KAITO HOW I'VE MISSED YOU!", she said as she hugged him tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's been a while! Sorry that it took so long for this chapter but I have reasonable reasons! Well I hope you enjoy because this took a long time to complete but I'll try to update more! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids!**

**Chapter 3: Separation**

* * *

Kaito fall to the floor and he quickly turned to face the familiar figure.  
"Kaiko?", he placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Yes dear brother! It's me!," she had tears falling down her cheeks.  
"Am so glad I found," she started to whip her tears, "I've been searching for so long!"

Kaito embraced his sister, "and now you don't have to worry"  
Kaiko let her tears fall and she was hugging Kaito more violently, "Kaito!"

"Shh it's ok let it all out," he let a fee tears escape his eyes.  
Kaito couldn't remember the last time he saw her, she was so small when he lived their and now she's all grown. All the memories she has and he wasn't apart of it, in fact he could had made his whole family suffer.  
After Kaiko calmed down Kaito lead her to a chair.

"So how's everyone?," he smiled feeling butterflies in his stomach for talking to Kaiko. He tired to relax because if this was a dream he didn't want to wake up.

"Dad has been looking for you. He thinks the werewolves took you hostage," she paused, "Akaito has been searching for you too, he's been traveling the world for you," she took deep breathes that startled Kaito.

"Are you ok?," he didn't want to lose her.

"Ya am fine don't worry," she smiled weakly.  
Then her expression turned dead serious, "But if you're not a hostage then why are you here?"  
Kaito froze and Kaiko snapped, "Why didn't you come home!," she stood up and grabbed Kaito by the collar, "I was so worried!"

"K-Kaiko I can explai-," she tighten her grip, "Do you not realized what you've done!," Kaito was gasping for air and Kaiko finally let go dropping him back in his seat.

"God!," she collapsed back into her chair.

"Kaiko what's going on?," he kneeled in front of her and stroke her hair.

"Kaito Nii...," she started to sob, "I've missed you so long; every since you left everyone separates and father doesn't talk as much and brother has become ice cold"  
Kaito felt a sharp pain in his chest he knew this was his fault and he could not undo the damage.  
"So I ask you...," she grabbed his hand and placed it on her cheek, "Please come home with me," she looked at him with her puppy eyes.  
Kaito was surprised.

"Of course not," he took back his hand.

"WHY?," she stood up, "What so important here?"

"Everything especially because I have a purpose here," he pointed at his spot.  
That's right Kaito had to remember his twins and the happy family they are; even though he wish a little in his heart, deep down, to return.

"Is it because of those werewolves twins?," her hair covered her eyes.  
Kaito's eyes widen, "How did you know?"

"I found you sooner then I expected and decide to follow you around," she said in an ice tone.

"So what if they are?," he gripped his fist and glared at his sister, if she was forcing him to leave then he wasn't going without a fight.

"Rin, weakness: long range attacks, defends, and speed.  
Len, weakness: hand to hand combat, power, and balance," she growled.  
Kaito paused that was exactly it that was their weakness, he started to feel uneasy.  
"Come with me or else I'll kill them and send an army of vampires to feed on the towns people!," she grinned, "And if you want to end the war"  
Kaito paused he had think this through. He could escape with Rin and Len but the villagers and Miku's family will die. He tighten his fist, plus he was the one who started the war by stealing the twins, maybe if he apologies to the werewolf kingdom he could get both sides to make a truce. That way everyone can live in peace and the twins can live in a peaceful time.

He tighten his fist so tight they started to bleed, "Fine I'll go with you but in three conditions!," he growled and Kaiko smiled.

Kaito sighed and started to head to Miku's house. Remembering the deal he made with Kaiko made him feel even worse, he felt like a real bastard for giving up so easily. I mean he should had attempted anything but agree to go with her, but this was the most peaceful solution no matter how difficult it was. He was at least satisfied with the conditions he had made.

"One: don't ever ever attack this village or it's citizens!  
Two: don't every touch or attack Rin and Len  
And Three: don't break any of these rules," he said and Kaiko nodded her head.  
"Don't worry Kaito I won't break any promise!," she start to run out, "I'll pick you up tonight."

Kaito sighed and scratched his head, as long as their safe it will be ok he told himself. He finally arrived and knocked at her door.  
"Oh Hey Kaito!," Miku smiled, "they are at the back!," she pointed.  
"Thanks but I need to tell you something," he smiled softly, "Miku I love you! Now come here!," and he embraced her.  
"Well bye," and with that he left to the back.

"K-K-K-Kaito s-s-said h-he Loves m-me!," Miku blushed and panicked.

* * *

**Miku's mind:**

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG HE LOVES ME, she started to giggle. What should I do? What should I do?

There was a little Miku in the corner, "Maybe he meant as a sibling?"  
SHUT UP!, and the other Mikus yelled.  
Don't even think about that but it would make sense...  
Whatever!

* * *

**Outside in the back yard...**

"Hey Pops! Where are they?," he scratched his head.  
He glared at Kaito, "They are over there," he pointed.  
"Thanks and Pops I Love you!," and he embraced him, "Bye," and he quickly ran before Pops could hurt him.

"Stupid vampire," he glared but soon smiled, "stupid kid," and with that he went to gather firewood.

"Rin Len!," Kaito waved at them.  
"Kaito!," they both ran towards him.  
"Hey guys I thought maybe we could go fishing for dinner!," he grinned.  
"Ya!," they both said.  
"But what about training?," Len asked.  
"It's canceled!," Kaito smiled and pulled both of them towards the beach, "Now let's go!"

Kaito was up ahead and Rin and Len were following him.  
"What's wrong with him?," asked Len.  
"I don't know...," Rin responded.  
But before Len could say more Kaito ran towards them.  
"Come on hurry up!," he whinnied.  
"Why should we?," Rin asked putting her hands on her waist.  
"Because I'll show you a vampire move!," he grinned and both Rin's and Len's eyes widen.  
"Really?," Len asked.  
"Yup," and Kaito ran ahead.  
They both looked at each other and knew Kaito was hiding something but decided to ignore it and run after him.

Kaito inhaled slowly and Rin and Len watched carefully.  
Suddenly Kaito quickly exhaled and black bat wings popped out.  
They clapped and touched his wings.  
"That's so cool!, I can't wait until me and Rin can transform into wolfs!," Len's eyes sparkled.  
Kaito suddenly got hit by a wave of sadness, that's right I won't be here when they learn how to do that. Kaito quickly snapped out of it, "Y-Ya!," he smiled.  
Rin and Len noticed the sudden change and Rin stepped forward, "What's up Kaito?," Rin crossed her arms.  
"What do you mean?," he said.  
"Your acting st-," but Kaito quickly cut in, "Let's get dinner first I'll explain everything tomorrow," he smiled.  
And the twins just nodded at least he was going to tell them tomorrow.

After they ate there dinner it was time to go to bed.  
"Ok it's time to hit the hay," Kaito yawned.  
Rin and Len nodded and started to head for their rooms until they were stopped by Kaito.  
"Umm I just want to tell you guys good night and that I love you very much," he embraced them.  
"I Love you too," Rin blushed hugging back.  
"Me too!", Len hugged him.  
"Good night!," they said.  
Kaito waved and smiled but in a whisper said, "Good bye"

Once he was sure the twins were asleep he left the house and met his sister in the beach.  
"Are you ready?," she said.  
"Ya," he smiled and tightened his fist.

I'm sorry Rin, Len but I have too, please don't come to hate me too much. Tears were forming and he let them escape down his cheek. With these he slowly but silently whimpered, he was going to miss them so much, he was going to miss so much. Kaito couldn't argue if they never wanted to see him again or if they decided to curse him and kill him. He just hoped that Pops and Miku are able to guide them to the right direction and that they can look pass this.

With that Kaiko cape covered Kaito and they both silently and quickly disappeared leaving behind footprints and tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! First things first I would love to thank you all! I might not update as quickly as I wish I can with school and homework coming up but I shall try! I cant wait to start on the next chapter so I hope you enjoy! So hit it Len!**

**Len: *cough* Rika Senpai doesn't own vocaloids!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: vampire**

The next morning Kaito awoke in hope that what happen yesterday was all just a horrible dream. That he was still in his little house sleeping in his room, which was next door to Lens room. That he would get up and make them breakfast and they would all share their dreams and laughs. But that thought soon came crashing down.

When he opened his eyes he found himself in a king sized bed surround by a lot of space. The walls had decorations and there was a wide window looking down on the vampire village. He sighed and sat up, placing his hand on his head feeling regret coming in. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
"Excuse me prince but breakfast is ready," the servant said behind the door.  
Kaito nodded and said, " Thank you, I shall be down soon."  
And with that the servant left and he could hear his shoes click through the hall. Kaito got up and opened his closest door, where he picked out a fitting outfit for his reunion.

Kaito was surprised when only Kaiko was present at the long dinning table.  
"Where is father and brother?," he pulled in his seat and sat down across Kaiko.  
"They won't be joining us today, as you see I have yet to tell them of your return," she picked up her spoon and sipped her soup.  
"I see and when will they know?," he was thanking the servant who brought his soup.  
"By the time we finish our breakfast," she sipped more, "But as you wait don't hesitate on taking a walk threw the village. A lot has change since you been gone," and with that she wiped her lips and left the room, "I'll see you soon brother."

As she left, Kaito finally relaxed. He was very uncomfortable in his new cloths, he had wished to put on his normal cloths but seeing how that's not fit for a prince he wore this. He sighed and ate his breakfast in silence. I wonder how they're doing?, he paused. Right about now they should have woken up and discovered he was gone. Kaito stomach started to turn and he had remembered something that had happen a long time ago.

* * *

"Rin Len don't play around with the crabs they'll pinch you!," he called out.  
"Why?," asked Len, "there just so cool!"  
"Fine but I warned you!," he returned to his fishing pole.  
"Hey Len!," Rin called out.  
"Yes?," he turned to be ambushed by Rin.  
"Hold still!," she smiled.  
At first Len was confused until he felt something crawl down his back.  
"AAAAAA!," he cried trying to remove his shirt.  
That's when Kaito came in and pulled the crab out of his back.  
"Rin! I told you not to play with crabs! Apologies to Len!," he yelled.  
And Rin sadly whispered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Kaito laughed quietly, ya and after that Len never went near crabs again.  
His stomach pain went away slowly after remembering that and he felt a slight relief. Maybe he would take a stroll threw the village just to see how things are now.  
As he left for the door one of his servants stopped him.  
"Am sorry but I would recommend that you were a hood that covers your face," she said handing him a cloak.  
Kaito blinked for a few seconds, how did she know he was going out? But seeing how some vampires are gifted, he decide to ignore it and accepted the cloak, "thank you," and with that the maid bowed and left until she felt a hand on her wrist.  
"Um am sorry but you mind escorting me through the village, seeing how it's changed and all," he grinned and the maid nodded.

"As you wish young master," she bowed and Kaito sighed.

"Hey don't call me that call me Kaito," he smiled and the maid hesitated.

"But you are a prince!," she said.

"So what!, Fine when we are alone you will call me Kaito!," he nodded, "and when there's people around you call me what ever! Ok?"

The maid nodded, "Yes K-Kaito...," she weirdly said.

But Kaito decided to ignore it, "So what's your name?"

"It's Teto," she said leading him to the village.

"Nice to met you Teto!," he happily followed her.

* * *

**...**

Rin woke up with Len bursting through the door shaking her violently.

"Rin!, Wake up!," Len shock her.

"Ok ok am awake!," she was already ready to slap him if he only woke her up for nothing, "What's up?"

"It's Kaito!," Len shrieked, "He's gone!"

Rin closed her eyes and slapped him, "So what?, he probably at the beach or in the forest!"

Len rubbed his cheek, "But that's it! He's not in any of those places! And I even checked the village just to be safe. And you have very strong hand!"

"Thanks I guess but he should be there," she started to feel anxious; "I think we should wait here until he returns."

Len nodded and they each sat down at the small dinning table. It was already half the day and neither of them left the table. As every second passed they felt their worries grow and their stomach aching, suddenly the door knocked bring relief.

"See Len I told you not to worry!," Rin started to cheer up.  
"Y-Ya!," Len felt much better.

Rin stood up and started to head for the door, "Kaito you have lots of explaining to do!"

But when she opened the door her hopes collapsed like broken glass, it wasn't Kaito it was Miku.

"Hey goes I just came to see if you were coming to train!," Miku smiled, "and Is Kaito home I need to tell him something!"

Miku was determined to question Kaito about yesterday but as she said Kaito Rin flinched.

Rin eyes widen and she placed a hand over her mouth and quietly collapsed onto the floor. Once she hit the floor Len came running in embracing his sister. Miku didn't understand anything and felt guilty that she had done something to Rin.

"Am sorry...," Miku bowed her head confused.

"No don't be," said Len, "it's just we haven't seen Kaito at all today and we're getting worried."

Mikus eyes widen, "oh! Then why don't we look for him maybe he got stuck somewhere or he broke his legs or something!"

Len hadn't thought of that possibility, that Kaito was waiting for them to find him.

"Ya!, Come on Rin we have to look!," and Rin simply nodded her head.

They had practically searched all day and Kaito was no were to be seen, even Miku and Pops were helping them but found no trace. That is until they went to the beach.

Pops sniff the air, as Miku, Rin, and Len stared at him confused.

"He was here," he spoke softly, "but there's an other vampire scent."

Suddenly a chill went down their spines but no one spoke, they just stood there confused, scarred, angry, and shocked.

* * *

**...**

"My son!," Kaitos dad embraced him and his brother eyes held tears of joy.

"You have finally returned!," he happly sat at his throne, "This calls for a celebration!"

"No!, Father that is unnecessary!," Kaito bowed, "I have come to finish what I started."

And with that Kaito's dad grinned, "Haha that's my boy!," his eyes shined of pure happiness.

And his brother eyes widen and he finally broke into a smile. He was proud to see his brother still hadn't change threw all these years.

"Yes my son I have already planned that tomorrow you go and visit the werewolf Kingdom!," his smile grew, "the maid should awake you on the given time!"

"Then I shall rest and prepare myself to face judgment," he bowed excusing himself from his father and brother.

As he left the room his brother, Akaito, and his dad glanced at each other.

"He shall take the throne," the dad glared at Akaito.

"I can careless I didn't even want the throne all I wanted was my brother back," Akaito crossed his arms and started to head for the door.

"Irrigate Child!," the father called.

And Akaito flinched, "like your in any position to speak!," he growled at his dad.

"I wish I could disown you!," he gripped his chair handles.

"Ha! I want to see you try! Oh wait you promised my mother you wouldn't on her death bed!," Akaito glared at the old mans pure black eyes releasing a bitter laugh.

"You!," and in a heart beat he was holding Akaito from his neck, tightening his grip making Akaito gasp for air.

"I wish I could get rid of you this easily," he released him making him fall to the floor gasping.

Akaito ran to the door and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Stupid old man," he said not caring if anyone heard. He could still feel his body tremble in fear and his heart beating fast.

He didn't care if his dad hated him as long as Kaito was back he could finally smile.

"Yes smile," he grabbed his neck still feeling that old mans grip and walked away.

Kaito who was hiding in the corner, with his eyes widen open asked himself, When did Akaito and father….? But he closed his eyes and sat in the corner placing his head on his knees.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Am sorry I update really really really late but many things have been going on and I finally finished it. As an apology I won't promise anything! But please tell me what you think.**

**Let's began! Hit it Neru!**

**Neru: Rika Senpai doesn't own vocaloids or utualoids**

**Chapter 5 marriage**

"I won't do it!," She stomped her foot.

"Please Neru honey!," her so called mother pleaded.

"Nope!," she crossed her arms.

"Neru!," her father spoke causing both to flinch and stare, "Please try to understand this marriage will only last a short time. We need it to end the war and after that you can do whatever even poison the guy!"

Neru sighed she really didn't want to do this but if it helps her kingdom and to find out whatever happen to her small siblings then she will agree.

Neru shock her head silently in agreement.

Her father grinned, "Now go off get ready because he should be here soon!"

...

**Neru POV-**

"I HATE THEM!," I screamed as I throw my pillow on the wall.

"God!," I stumbled on my window and peered at the gates.

I just stared waiting for this so call vampire prince. I didn't have to wait too long before seeing his cart pull over, as the smell of blood wreaked the palace.

"Yuk!," I pinched my nose, "stupid vampire...," and I slowly walked back to my bed.

I led on top of the covers and placed my right hand over my eyes.

"What should I do mamma?," I prayed hoping she would answer.

I thought hard of mom and focused my energy and I closed my eyes until I was sure I was in a memory. I slowly opened my eyes to see a wooden home in the middle of nowhere.

"Mommy!," a little girl with blonde hair ran towards a women with long pink hair.

"Mom," I slowly whispered.

The pink haired women slowly patted her child's head.

"Mommy! Mommy!," the small child excitedly said.

"Yes sweaty?," she kneeled.

"I found a bird!," she extended her hand, "Look, Look!"

"Hmm?," she said.

The small child's smile slowly faded and tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to kill it!," the small child cried.

"Shh, Shh," her mom took the dead bird, "See its ok now!"

"Huh?," the child peered to be surprised by the birds sudden chirp.

"Mommy! Mommy the bird!," she jumped up and down.

I couldn't help but smile at this memory if only my mom was still here. Then I might have never gone to the palace, wouldn't have to live with my dad, and wouldn't be forced to marry.

Sudden a familiar figure popped out from the forest and spoke softly.

"Luka...," he called out.

"Hmm?," she turned to face the figure, "Leon!," her face brighten.

God no why does the happiest moment of my life have to be the worst too?

I quickly closed my eyes and forced myself out of that space. When I opened my eyes I was lying on my bed and the servant knocked informing me that it was time.

**POV-**

"Hmm so you're the famous Kaito we've been hearing about?," the king spoke.

"Yes your lord," he bowed.

"No need to be formal!," he signaled him to get up, "Please call me King Leon."

"As you wish King Leon," Kaito stood straight, "But please let us skip the formal questions and talk of business."

"Oh!," the king smiled, "very well then," he shook his head in agreement.

Kaito coughed, "I wish to end the war."

"As do I," the king responded.

"Then what will I need to do to end the war?," he asked.

"Give me back my children!," he growled.

Kaito hesitated and lowered his head, "I cannot do that!," he raised his head.

"Then the war won't ended!," he crossed his arms.

"Now dear maybe you can decide on something else," the queen spoke.

"But Lily-," but he was interrupted.

"Come on," she smiled and looked at Kaito, "Am sure he regrets his decisions and wishes to end the war."

"Very!," Kaito quickly picked up on what the queen was doing and sadden his face, "I regret that day!," ya right no regrets here, he thought.

"Hmm," the King scratched his head, "Then you shall marry my eldest daughter," he signaled the guards, "My beautiful daughter, Neru!"

On cue the doors opened to reveal a blonde haired woman who was dressed in a traditional wedding kimono.

Kaito gasped and face the king, "Are you sure?"

"Very," he smiled proudly, "This is my only offer."

Kaito mentally sighed, "Then I shall accept."

The kings smile grew, "Then let the wedding preparations began! I want all to know of this wedding both werewolves and vampires from all lands to be invited to take part in this special union!"

Kaito's fake smile faded when the king and queen left and he turned to face the blonde.

"And you're ok with this?," he asked her.

"No," she spoke softly, "But I don't have a choice."

Kaito's face sadden, "Am sorry."

But the blonde kept her serious face.

"By the way am Kaito," he said, "and you?"

"Neru," she simply said.

**...**

"Rin whatcha doing?," Len approached her.

"I don't know," she spoke softly, "maybe a sign?"

Len frowned, "Come on Rin it's been a month now we have to forget about Kaito."

"Forget? Why?," she stood from the side of the cliff she was using to gaze at the sea, "After all he's done you just want to forget!," she yelled.

"Rin...," Len tightened his fist, "There's nothing we can do!"

Rin flinched and stormed off into the beach feeling rage boil up inside her, "At least am not giving up!," she roared.

Len just clinched his fist, "Stupid Rin," he tried to calm down before he slashed out at someone.

Why does she care so much?, he thought taking a walk in the forest trying not to bump into anyone, especially Rin.

Len slashed out at the rocks by kicking them away and pushing the trees out of his way. He didn't understand anything anymore; he couldn't help but remember when Kaito was with them.

"Rin control your temper!," Kaito would say when Rin tried to attack him.

"Len want me to pick up a book for you?," is what he would say when he would head out to town.

All these memorize made his head hurt, "why did he leave?," was a question asked a thousand times but never answered.

Remembering that made him remember the message Pop's had found that day.

**...**

"Hmm that's strange," Pops said.

Suddenly all three where snapped out of their trance.

"What?," Miku asked still confused.

"There's a message in the sand," his eyes widen.

Everyone crowded around him hoping it was some explanation to why Kaito left.

Pops whispered something and suddenly the sand began to dance.

"Greetings," the sand figure spoke, "please do not worry about Kaito he is in safe arms don't look for him he doesn't want to be found," and the sand figure vanished away into the breeze.

**...**

Len sat down near a pond and stared at his reflection.

The message someone left had confused everyone even more. Bring up the question whether Kaito had left on his own. Len couldn't help but think that even though he knew that it wasn't like Kaito. That was also some of the reasons why he and Rin would fight.

To make matters worse once Pops had taught them everything he knows he moved away for mysteries reasons. Taking his first love, Miku, away too.

So now he and Rin where by themselves relaying on each other and attempting not to go crazy. Pretty much hell itself if you asked him.

But things can't be said the same about Rin. She believes Kaito was forced to leave and when Pops left she only found it as a survival test.

This mad Len angry seeing his sis believing in what he thought was a lie.

Len had fallen asleep near the edge of the pond and awoke when it was dark.  
He slowly made his way home feeling much calmer than before. As he entered the house he knew instantly Rin wasn't home.

"Am home...," he said either ways as he stared at the hall imagining Kaito.

"Eh? Len! You were supposed to be home sooner!," Kaito would yell from the kitchen filled with food.

And he would smile and laugh as he made his way into the kitchen to be greeted by hot stew.

Len frowned as he made his way into the empty kitchen and heated up left overs as he waited for Rin. This gave him an idea.


End file.
